monarchofevernightfandomcom-20200214-history
Qianye
Male|age = 8 (Start) 20+ (Current)|hair_color = Black|eye_color = Red|bloodline = *Vampire Progenitor (gold) *Monroe Clan Vampire Bloodline (purple)|boundary = 6th Level Fighter(Current) God Boundary(Raws)|blood_energy = Light Gold Energy (Progenitor) Dark Purple Energy (Monroe Clan) Black Blood Energy|origin_force_talent = Superior|blood_talent = Extremely pure close to original Vampire Ancestor|occupation = Hunter Mercenary Elite Soldier (formerly)|previous_affiliations = Yellow Springs Training Camp Red Scorpion|spouse = Ye Tong|family = Lin Xitang(Adoptive father) Ye Ji(Mother) Zhao Weihuang(Father) Zhao Junyi(Brother) Zhao Yuying(Sister)|master(s) = Black Wing King (Vampire Monarch)|disciple(s) = Song Zining Wei Potian|sworn_brothers = Song Zining Wei Potian|planet = False Valley Star|continent = Evernight Continent|city = Junkyard|affiliations = Zhao Family}}Qianye (千夜) is the main protagonist of the web novel Monarch'' of Evernight ''. He was a vagrant dumpster diver who was being beaten to death before [[Lin Xitang|'Lin Xitang']] noticed him and decided to recommend him to the [[Yellow Springs Training Camp|'Yellow Springs Training Camp']]. His origin crystal was stolen from him and implanted into his half sister when he was still a baby which makes cultivation harder and more painful for him. Cultivation Vampire Cultivation Abilities Was born with superior talent and formed origin crystal within his body when he was baby. Exceptional talents could gain special abilities from their cultivation breakthroughs. He formed another origin crystal after he promoted to God Boundary and gained new abilities based on his talent. ——————————————————— Vampire Abilities ————————————————————— Vampiric Body Type - '''Vampires’ bodies automatically revolved their blood energy to continuously fortify themselves, increasing their rate of recovery. In addition, after having fed on a large amount of blood, the body’s rate of recovery would once again increase. This was yet another advantage that belonged only to vampires. '''Dark Vision - '''Dark Vision was a power that many vampires were born with. The ability to see during the night was more effective than human night vision devices. Talent Qianye's talent was possibly the highest rated talents in the empire when he was born. Qianye's talent was purposely removed by the Origin Stealing scar, which was from his heart down to his belly button. An Origin Crystal was extracted from his body, which would have allowed him to have the highest talent, along with the ability to fight Level 10 Champions from birth. This scar was a nightmare for Qianye as he attempted to cultivate to Rank 2, which required Origin to bridge the gap across the scar. The Origin Crystal was transplanted into Zhao Ruoxi, who also currently is the Red Spider Lily's user. Qianye was a "bastard", while she was from the main wife, but this was probably a conspiracy by the Li family. Ironically, Zhao Ruoxi does not have a lot of talent, despite her given power. Qianye's talent rose after he hit Rank 2 due to not having to suffer from the extreme agony of origin power going across in waves across a scar. It rose even further when he was turned into a Blood thrall, where all of the side effects of the Scar and lost origin crystal were healed via the vampire physique. Due to the right circumstances, Ye Tong's vampire bite enabled him to gain the Progenitor Vampire Bloodline in its infant form. He released the Bloodline when he fully sucked out the blood of a Viscount Spider Demon, where he used the Song Clan's Secret art for pure Dark Origin power to form a vortex. The Golden Blood Energy shot into the vortex and consumed the power, becoming the purest progenitor bloodline due to no impurities. At this point, Qinaye's talent in both Origin and Blood Energy is at the all-time high. The natural Origin Crystal would have given Qianye a straight shot at entering '''God Level of power without bottlenecks, but now he has to work for it just because he was a bastard of the Zhao Clan. Bloodline He has the Progenitor Bloodline and his bloodline is called by other vampires as the ”holy bloodline.” His blood talent is as astonishing as his origin force talent. He has an extremely pure bloodline close to original Vampire Ancestor of 13 Ancient Vampire Clans. He also has a second bloodline, the Monroe Bloodline, which is kept in check by the Progenitor bloodline. Equipment Guns * Red Spider Lily - one of the 10 great magnums, stolen from him when he was 3 months old * Eagleshot - Level 4 Sniper Rifle Swords * Radiant Edge - Champion-level blade, which enables swift clean cuts. Additionally, since it is a vampire knife, he can suck out all of the Blood Energy and cultivation from the victim. Relationships '''Ye Tong - '''Vampire with Ancestral Bloodline. Bloodline similar to Qianye but a little weaker. He first met her when she was chased by several vampires and helped her fight them. After a great battle against a Titled Vampire she was taken away by NaNa and Marquis Luis because of her Ancestral Bloodline. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Halfling Category:Vampire Category:Human Category:Evernight Continent Category:Junkyard